hallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariya
Ariya is a major antagonist in the series as well as the daughter of Lilith. She is a Succubus, and is the Alpha Succubus, the first one to ever exist, making her the progenitor of the Succubus race, as well as the most powerful. She is played by Angelina Jolie. Backstory At some point in history, Lilith gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who she named Ariya, which in Lilim meant "beautiful demoness". While Ariya appeared normal, it turned out that Ariya inherited some strange abilities from both of her birth parents, such as large feathery wings that sprouted from her back, curved horns that protruded from her head, long claw-like nails, and enhanced strength and regenerative capabilities. Over time, she learned from her parents to conceal her rather... demonic qualities, appearing to most people as an extremely sexy woman. History Ariya makes her first appearance in the series entering a bar, where an unnamed man flirts with her and asks to come home with her. Ariya rolls her eyes at his advances, clearly showing zero interest as she tells him to set the bar higher; he is too confident in himself. She then gets up and leaves, but the man doesn't take the hint and follows her to an alley, but she vanishes. As he wanders into the alley, Ariya attacks him and drains his life energy with a passionate kiss, saying to him "That's all I can offer you, human." She then lets go of him, and he falls to the ground dead. She then walks away, smirking happily at her latest victim. Personality Ariya is a woman that doesn't like to be forced into anything, especially sex. She also gets frustrated when people keep her waiting, likening it to being strapped to a chair or being stuck in a time loop. Despite this, she can be very seductive and manipulative when she thinks it's needed, much like other Succubi. Appearance Being a Succubus, Ariya is an amazingly beautiful woman, with full lips, green eyes, long black hair, and an athletic yet voluptuous figure. As she is the Alpha Succubus, she is considered to be infinitely more attractive than other Succubi and human women, most of whom worship her as a goddess. In her true form, she looks pretty much the same, aside from curved horns poking out of her head, her wings protruding out of her back, and her fingernails extending into claws. Lilith says that Ariya is her favorite out of all her offspring, and that she is also the most beautiful. Powers *'Enhanced Strength': As she is the Alpha Succubus, Ariya has considerably high amounts of strength, being shown to be capable of beating up and holding fully grown men with no effort. She's been shown to easily overpower the huntress Veronica with no effort. *'Flawless Beauty': Ariya has been said by numerous characters to be a very attractive woman due to her status as a Succubus, which is only increased by her status as an Alpha. She's so beautiful that even other Succubi find it hard to resist the urge to kiss her. *'Flight': Ariya can fly due to the large wings that come out of her back. *'Seduction': Like all Succubi, Ariya can seduce human men and women into desiring her with a mere look or touch. Whenever she does this, an unbearably pleasurable feeling consumes the recipient, and can drive them into a literal sexual rage. This power even works on women, as shown when Ariya, and later on, a different Succubus, use this power to seduce Veronica, who is unable to fight back against the temptation to kiss them. Trivia *Ariya loves French bread *Her sexual orientation was unknown for a majority of her life, though it was hinted that she was a lesbian. Category:Succubi Category:Alphas Category:Females Category:Characters